Heroes & Allies
by Grim Demise
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles of the team and my OCs, either after the main story, learning more about them or just for fun. You can see I'm doing this because of writer's block, I'm (not) so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**I. An Alive!Tadashi AU because we're all in denial. Plus, I want to write interactions between him and Cherry so you guys get the idea how would they get along in a way.**_

* * *

><p>"Tadashi… I'm just wondering…. That right now you're actually wearing three layers of clothing, don't you feel too hot?"<p>

"What?" Tadashi stared at the girl in disbelief. "Out of all other questions you can ask whenever you drop-by my lab, that concerns you the most?"

"Apparently there's a term invented called, 'curiosity killed the cat' and I'm not including Schrödinger's" said Cherry. "And I think for me, it's rare to see other students wearing many clothes during sunny days."

Tadashi chuckles, as he flicked her forehead which made her stumble back and cover the spot he hit out of shock. She tried to glare at him but seems to fail when he burst out of laughter, "Se-Seriously, you're such a bully to your junior…."

"Oh, you think I would just tease my younger brother and not his friends?" asked Tadashi. "Now, does the 'wearing too much clothes' question still in your head or did I successfully flicked it away? What's with that question anyways?"

Cherry grumbled in embarrassment, "It's nothing important really; it just reminded me of a specific character from a particular show with that many layers."

"Really, who?"

"Yeah, I prefer not to talk about that…."

"Well then, seems like I succeeded bring the 'satisfaction to the cat', is there anything you would like to ask?" Tadashi kindly asked.

"Oh yeah…." Cherry points at where her lab is, just across Honey Lemon's. "Your brother just wrecked my working space and a few of my printed assignments were apparently… ruined. Would you kindly not have him disturbing me as I try to study since it's the exam week?"

"Oh right, you guys have to cramped your schedule because of that huh? I hear from freshmen that it's really tough, did you handle it well?"

"I almost passed out from exhaustion of not sleeping for two nights because my laptop failed on me and it contained every assignment our professor gave, I didn't have a back-up plan for that too so I have to redo it all and have my laptop fixed first thing in the morning. Does it sound like it went well for me?"

"Yikes…" Tadashi cringes at the horror of going through all of that. "That's the worst scenario a college student has to experience. But it can be way more terrifying than that…."

"What's the most terrifying one though?"

"Oh no, you don't want to experience the dreaded experience of having your entire memory card completely wiped off and nothing there in your laptop so you have to borrow from a friend who did their revision last minute….."

"Tadashi, you have exposed me to hell…." Cherry whispered with a horrified face.

Tadashi smiled and pats her on the shoulder, "That's why you need to be prepared with two back-up plans in case that happens."

"Okay I will take that advice…." Cherry instantly agreed until something in her mind clicked. "Wait, I thought you guys started as well? Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"…..."

"…."

"Tadashi, did that dreaded experience…happened recently?"

"…. Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Long story short; they both ended up having restless night. This was fun to write though! This collection of drabbles would probably be random or explain my OCs' traits or even what happened to them after the main fanfic I would soon finish.)<strong>_

_**(But honestly what do you guys want to know about Cherry and the others? Their backstory or interests in SFIT subjects? Their exact abilities in fighting? Or just wanting to see them being all buddies with Hiro and the others? Tell me about it and hopefully I would get it done….. **__**hopefully.**__**)**_

_**(Kay', that's all until next drabble time.) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**II. Cherry & Hiro talks about their high school life.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, Cherry…. You dyed your hair black?"<p>

Cherry stopped tinkering her robot and looked back to see Hiro standing in front of her lab, "Hiro? Alright, if you're here to bother me, go to others instead because I'm in the middle of something very important-"

"The bolt on its left side hasn't been secured completely with its nut…." Hiro pointed out. "And I'm just saying things I have seen so far. So, what with the hair dye?"

"Nothing and I don't use any hair dye this time…." Muttered Cherry as she solely focused on her invention. "I thought twice about Baymax's health advice during the weekend before doing it again, and have to be honest, I am concern what would happen if I continue that routine repeatedly once every month. And so I asked a 'friend' who can make a hair color remover that could complete washed off the dye in less than a week…."

"Wow, sounds like a huge thing to pay back for a friend…"

Cherry just shrugged as she took of her gloves, "It's not much, he said it's no big deal since it's not like the world is ending or anything….."

"Nice…." Hiro smirked. "I'm really curious though, why did you dye your hair? Were you in some rebellious stage in your life?"

"Ah, high school…." Cherry sighed. "My most shameful & regretted moments of my life. No, I never start my 'rebellious' stage because I started my 'daring and outgoing with exception of parent's permission' stage instead. The hair dye was a dare and you can guess I won the dare by having my fellow followers buying me pizza for the whole semester."

"Seriously?! That huge reward for just a simple thing?!" Hiro couldn't believe it, he was really amazed. "Man, I bet you just made them cleaned out!"

"Nah, I'm not that cruel…." Cherry chuckles. "I apologized for having such an incredible power to rule over them by doing the same thing. Except, making it more like a special feast."

"Wow, I wish my high school could have been like that. I mean, being the only kid in high school full of people who are much older than you wasn't the best thing. Like how your teachers couldn't see you in the class or trying to get a book from the highest shelves. And, don't forget about bullies as well, I was an easy target back then…."

"Ah, I know how you feel…." Cherry agreed. "I got bullied many times before going into the 'stage'; I was the 'quiet-type' because I barely know anyone. Being quiet isn't the best, like you said, we became easy targets. People tend to think that because we're quiet, we wouldn't say a word to others of what they did."

"So…. what happened after that?" Hiro asked.

"I sort of snapped…. It was the first time I used violence at school actually…" Cherry cringed at the memory of the day. "Yeah, I got in trouble, sent to the discipline room and my parents scolded me for that. I only got suspended for two weeks."

"And then when you returned, you promised yourself that you will do it right this time, right?"

"Well, sort of with the dares I got and did and all..." said Cherry. "But hey, it was huge change for me. Got few great friends, maintaining grades plus social life and no teachers or parents coming after my head if ever get into any serious trouble at all. I wouldn't say it's a perfect lifestyle but at least it's not the worst…"

"Sounds tough back then…" Hiro commented.

"Oh ho, it was a huge lesson for me…." Cherry said. "Not doing anything makes you regret everything you missed out. It became an experience that made me survive college, except a little progress."

"Huh, I wish I had thought of that back then…."

"Hey, you don't need to go back and redo the stuffs you didn't do now that you got your 'nerd team'. They're your friends now and don't let that changed because of your worried thoughts…" Cherry reassured. "You don't need a better school life depending how well you did, as long as your friends got your back and you got them with you, you can do almost anything right now."

Hiro smiled, but his face contrast into the look of an annoyed person when Cherry ruffles his hair. He slapped her hand away and laughs at her pouting face. "You never failed to make things okay again, when everything went awry and depressing, you knew just what to do."

"Excluding for my previous love-life….That went terribly wrong"

Hiro picked up the mentioned words 'love-life' and suddenly became interested. "Whoa, so Wasabi wasn't your first crush? And you actually had been in a relationship with 'the man in your dreams'?"

"'Man in my dreams' sounds too far, it's a simple crush that I didn't know I would be accepted. It went fine at first until jeopardy started…." Cherry shrugged but a wide grin spread across her face. "And Hiro, who said that it was 'a man'?"

"…..Oh, you are-"

"I have my limitations, thank you very much."


	3. Chapter 3

_**[**__I keep on hesitating whether or not I should I write this to clarify their relationship before the __'On Top Of The World'__ fic __**(**__even though it was never shown/written__**)**__ because I think it would just be plain boring…or so. But my brain went 'Hey, let's fuck things up. Remember that specific info you haven't wrote about it yet and you decided to neglect it with other AUs? LET'S DO THAT SHIT' and so here it is, enjoy or not *shrugs*__**]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>III. How Jie &amp; Tadashi met prior a year ago…..<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>[<strong>__From Jie's P.O.V__**]**_

Well, today marks the 6th time Kenny got a gold medal both javelin and 1st for discus throw. Man, I felt swelling with pride when I saw the judges placed the medals around his neck. I sort of have to held back the urge to just tackle him down and just had one those 'family-hug' except with external pain. But we were in public, so no hugs….

I let him go ahead with my mother since I will be the one buying his favorite dessert as a reward from that one shop he always went on and on about, the Lucky Cat Café. I knew where that shop is since he always hang out there with his friends and as 'a responsible sister figure' (what my mom always says ha), I have to pick him up every now and then before he get himself in any trouble (as if bot-fighting isn't enough….)

The lady who works there is really kind, offers me a free cup of coffee whenever I happened to drop-by to buy some sweets, since she recognized me stopping my cousin from doing anything stupid with his friends in the store. Only lasted a week but kind of worth it.

Today though was kind of different…..

The bell rang as I opened the door, the store was partially empty even if it's the afternoon and there's no one at the counter. Tiptoed my way in front of the display, gazing over the sweets I've been itching to buy, I didn't pay attention when there's someone else in the shop, "So are you going to window-shop all day or actually buying some?"

I gazed upwards and met the sight of a smirking teen wearing a black shirt, brown pants and an apron tied around his waist. I never seen him before, I guess he's a new worker? "Um, yeah. Sorry, got a little distracted. And um, this….?"

"Coming right up!" He went over to get the black forest cake out of the display and put it in the wrapping box. Noticing how I was staring at his face the whole time, he decided to point it out, "You know, if there's something on my face, you should say so…."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that… I drop by here sometimes-" And there I go, blabbering just to make things not awkward. Wow, great job me, kudos. "Or maybe more than sometimes since I have a cousin addicted to this place and….. I never seen you around? Are you new here….?"

He just chuckles and slightly shook his head, "Nah, I lived here. I only showed my face when the café gets too busy…."

"Oh, so you're the owner's son?" I can see a few similarities but I have a doubt….

"Nephew, she's my aunt." Ah, now it makes sense. Somehow, he took a short glance at me and said, "Say, aren't you that girl who stopped her cousin from wrecking Aunt Cass's café a few weeks ago?"

"Wrecking, more like going to do something stupid to each other…" I mumbled under my breath before I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah! Wow, I didn't know that went out and about….. Wow… just great….. Am I now blacklisted?" I said the last part with a lot of concern.

He shook his head and smiled, "As much as my aunt was frustrated by the fuss, she's really glad that you save her from some troublesome things. She pretty much appreciates what you did and probably thinking of something in return to show her gratitude."

I waved my arm around and quickly said, "Oh no, just doing my job as that kid's guardian. Even if it kills me a little, I still have to look out for him…."

"Sounds like you and me have a rough time being the one with responsibility. Like my little brother always sneaking out to go bot-fighting, that knucklehead doesn't even know the danger he put himself into…."

Coincidence, Kenny also went bot-fighting sometimes when he's in the mood. "You… probably had it a lot harder that I do so I'm just going to shut-up about mine….."

"Hard time taking care of my brother, yeah but at least he knew his limits. He always made me worry about him and his future, but I guess at some point he's going to do something at least helpful with that big brain of his…." He said. "So, you're going to pay?"

"Yeah…." Amazingly, I got dazed by his talking, don't know how but that just happened. I paid and he handed over the box carefully as I hold it under my left arm and other arm on top of it. "Oh um, I didn't get your name…?"

"Tadashi…" He introduced himself. "Tadashi Hamada…."

"Thanks, Mr. Hamada." I smiled as I bowed a little. "For… well, not making things awkward."

"Just call me Tadashi, I don't mind. What about yours?"

I simply chuckled and replied, "Maybe next time I will tell you. I'm sort of rushing here now I realized it's getting late… Thanks, again!"

"Alright, you're welcome. I will be waiting for your next visit soon then." Tadashi exclaimed.

'_Oh, you're going to wait for it for a long time….' _I thought to myself while trying not to laugh a little. _'Well, maybe I shouldn't be rude right now, Tadashi seem like a pretty nice & decent guy. It wouldn't so bad to be friends with him I guess, I do need a little company over the holidays…..'_

Exited through the door with a struggling attempt to keep the box balance, I certainly hope I don't end up forgetting about that guy after a day only.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[<strong>__Was listening to 'Rain' by Motohiro Hata while writing this. The song has no relations with this drabble but it did help me to let my imagination flow while writing everything I can. I really like it ~__**] **_


End file.
